Good Karma is a Bishonen
by KabeHinata-lover2
Summary: Naruto finally answers Hinata's confession. Rejection. A broken-hearted Hinata accepted fate and rooted for NaruSaku instead. In her efforts to make NaruSaku a reality, she made close bonds with other boys. Her friendly support also seemed to make Naruto finally feel close to her as well, but friendship is the only thing that remained in her heart. HinataxHarem Gaahina SasuHina etc
1. Moving On

Summary:

Naruto finally answers Hinata's confession. Rejection. A broken-hearted Hinata accepted fate and rooted for NaruSaku instead. In her efforts to make NaruSaku a reality, she made a close bond with other boys. Her friendly support also seemed to make Naruto finally feel close to her as well. You can't get too friendly with the guys, though, Hinata. Or else, chaos would break out ;9 Hinata x Harem HinaHarem, GaaHina, SasuHina, SaiHina, KakaHina, NajiHina. Reverse-harem.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 1:

Moving On

* * *

The war was over. Thanks to the brave and strong shinobi, who fought, and died, and got revived, and won against evil together. Now they are only occupied with rebuilding their homes, restraining left-over rouge ninjas, healing wounded people, healing wounded hearts... or maybe, breaking hope-filled hearts...

Actually, there was a heart which was breaking right at this moment. Somewhere in the village hidden in the leaf. It was a pure maiden's heart. It was weighing heavy with pain, as the maiden's body rapidly losses energy, as her gentle face stilled with defeat and sorrow.

Naruto saw it all. Especially in her misty eyes, which were in a daze, focussing at nothing. It made Naruto's heart drop as well, as it was painful and guilt-inducing to see Hinata like that. She was a very kind girl, who doesn't deserve this. She was a dear friend.

Naruto's face contorted into a guilty, sad, and worried frown, as his hands hesitantly hang in the air, unsure of how to relieve Hinata from the pain that he caused. "I... I'm very sorry, Hinata-chan..."

Hinata's watery eyes slowly shifted to look at Naruto. She saw how he was looking at her with pain in his eyes. That was the second time that she made him feel this way. First was when she fought with Pain, and now because she was troubling him with an unwanted love. She had seen Naruto go through hardships ever since he was so small. It was so heartbreaking to watch him suffer, but it was fulfilling to see him stand up every time and win against his obstacles, with a grinning face.

As Hinata recounted her cherished memories of Naruto, and as she continued to stare at him being in agony, she felt guilt and agony herself. She was so selfish, she thought. She knew that Naruto has only ever loved, and will only love, Sakura. And yet, she still troubled him with her feelings. Naruto should only ever smile. And she recalled how the grin on his face spreads so wide, whenever he was around Sakura, and how the sight had always eased her pains.

"N-No Naruto-kun... I-It's ok. I-I should be the one apologising..." Hinata replied softly, as her face slowly lightened up.

Naruto seemed to calm a bit. "Can we stay friends Hinata-chan?" He asked hopefully.

With Hinata's simple "Yes", all the heavy load on Naruto's heart lifted. Naruto was then smiling at Hinata, as how he was always supposed to be. As long as he was happy, Hinata would be happy.

And so, right at that moment, Hinata swore, that with all of her strength, she shall do anything to make, and to keep, Naruto happy. His brilliant smile will be protected.

* * *

[One Fine Morning in Konoha]

In Team 7's usual training grounds, atop a very high tree, was the renewed Hyuga Hinata. Her active Byakugan were squinted, looking down at Naruto and Sakura, and scanning everywhere else around them. She was concentrating like a hawk, making sure that the two would be left alone, and that no other boy would go near the two and steal Sakura away from Naruto.

…

…

…

A new chakra! At six o'clock, south!

Hinata directed her attention to the incoming individual.

Shiny, bowl-cut hair. Thick and bushy eyebrows. Body fitting attire. A single rose, wrapped in a shiny and glittering plastic sheet.

_A rose!_

Hinata's eyes widened in alarm. She had put two and two together.

_NaruSaku is in danger!_

She needed to distract Rock Lee and divert his attention to something else. And then it hit her.

Better yet, she could divert his attention to _someone else..._

With stone-hard determination glinting in her eyes, Hinata whispered,_ "Stay put, Lee-kun." _And quickly, Hinata vanished into thin air.

* * *

A red faced Rock Lee was excitedly skipping towards Team 7's training grounds. His eyes were glinting in his daydreams of Sakura-chan. Everything around him was sparkling, with soft baby pink, apple green, and baby blue colours, mashed in the background.

"L-Lee-kun"

_HAAALT!_

Rock Lee's soft and sparkling background suddenly vanished, and he woke up from his dazed daydreaming.

"Huh?" Rock Lee saw Hinata and jumped a bit in shock. He didn't notice her arrival. "Oh, beautiful flower, what has brought me your attention?" Lee over-dramatically crouched with one knee on the ground and extended his arm and hand towards Hinata's face. Accompanied by his sparkling white smile that almost blinded Hinata's sensitive eyes.

Hinata softly smiled back. "P-Please pardon me for disturbing you, b-but, I w-wanted to introduce my friends to you".

_Huh?_ Lee asked inwardly with a tilt of his head, confused about who she was talking about, and then Hinata stepped aside. Then his eyes widened at not one, not two, but at the horde of pretty young girls, waving at him. They were blushing, giggling, and then they simultaneously called to him. "HELLO LEE-KUN!"

And Lee's fountain of youth overflowed with a newly discovered passion.

Hinata watched as Lee gave the flower to one of the girls, which made the rest pout and frown in displeasure. Lee panicked in a sweat. To appease the other girls, he thought of spliting the rose evenly, so that every girl would have a rose petal, as a token of his love, in their hand.

Hinata smiled in pure glee. She was happy for Lee, and at the same time, so proud of herself. Where she had found those girls, no one else would know.

Hinata then mentally patted her back for a job well-done.

* * *

[A mission in Suna]

It was only Hinata and Rock Lee, who were assigned to go on a two-man-team mission to the village hidden in the sand. Hinata had been feeling tired, all the while she was with Lee, as he wouldn't stop on asking her how he can return the favour. He really liked what Hinata did, you see. She had saved his doomed love life. It was a really big thing for him.

"Y-You don't need to do anything in return Lee-kun. As long as my friend is happy, then I'm also happy." Hinata tried to assure Lee. It was partially true anyway. Lee's happiness surprisingly gave her a pleasant feeling that she always feels from Naruto's happiness.

After Hinata had tried to reassure Lee, his heart melted in a friendly and brotherly way. Hinata was just so caring, so caring that it brought tears to his big and round eyes. He was on the verge of crying, as he stared at Hinata's smiling profile. He was also aware of Naruto's rejection of Hinata's feelings. You see, t_he whole damn village was aware of it._ He felt that he cannot leave Hinata to stay loveless and sad, while he bask in the shining love of the youthful flowers in his harem. He shall find her her own harem!

* * *

_Who could it be?_ Rock Lee thought hard. He thought really hard. Who could he hook Hinata up with? He wouldn't be able to give her a reverse-harem, as he had originally wanted, for he doesn't know that many people here in Suna. In fact, he could easily count his friends here in one hand. And he is close to only one of them. The others are more like acquaintances, really.

"Lee, how are you?" A monotone greeting was heard from the Kazekage -but in his eyes, you could tell that he was happy to see Lee- as the two did a brotherly fist-pump, hand-slap, back-hand-slap, aggressive-manly-hand-shake, and finally, shoulder-bump.

As their shoulders remained glued together, Lee's eyes shone with a brilliant glint, while looking at the Kazekage.

"What?" Gaara bluntly and curiously asked.

_Gaara, let me awaken your fountain of youth._

* * *

[Kazekage Tower]

Hinata and Rock Lee had been assigned separate rooms at the Kazekage Tower. Hinata was glad. She could finally clean herself up and get a breather from Lee's persistent questioning. But she does love her friend Lee, don't get her wrong.

So, after meeting and talking with the Kazekage in his office, Hinata went straight in her room, while Lee stayed back. _To catch up with the Kazekage-sama, _Hinata supposed.

The room's walls had a sandy colour, just like every other room in the tower. It only contained the necessary furnitures that a ninja would need. It was clean and simple.

After settling in, Hinata started taking off her clothes and neatly folded them. She grabbed the provided towel, which was neatly folded on the bed.

Not missing another beat, Hinata headed to the en suite bathroom and dipped her weather-beaten body, down in a relaxing hot bath. Her mind wandered off to Konoha, hoping and shipping for NaruSaku.

* * *

[Kazekage Office]

After Rock Lee left, Gaara kept on thinking of what he had said. It was about the Hyuga girl, who came with Lee.

_'She's a lonely soul...' _An overly-dramatic Lee had started spouting off.

_'She had given up on love.' _At the mention of the word love, Gaara perked up and unconsciously touched the 'Love' kanji on his forehead. From then on, he had listened intently.

_'I can tell, she's feeling that no one loves her!' _Gaara perked up a little more at that line, for he has been there before, too. He started feeling sorry for her.

_'I can see it in her eyes sometimes. It was the same as your eyes, Gaara!' _Lee strongly pointed a finger on the bridge of Gaara's nose, between his eyes.

'_It was!?' _Gaara asked with all the emotion that his face could show, getting caught up in Lee's trap.

Gaara then felt strong pity for Hinata, together with an equally strong desire to help her overcome her ordeal. It was only made stronger by Lee's, _You two had the same faith, Gaara! You are the one and only person, who can understand her and help her, Gaara! YOU TWO ARE MEANT FOR EACH OTHER. HELP HER FIND HER SPRING OF YOUTH, GAARAAAA!_

YES! Gaara quickly stood up with a strong determination, with his shoulders squared, with his young boy of a body looking all manly. He had finally decided, he shall help Hyuuga-san! That's when a lavender bag, on the chair, in front of his desk, caught his attention. It was so bright and so out-of-place compared to the dark sandy colour of his office.

_That belongs to the Hyuga girl. _Gaara had remembered seeing it on the Hyuga's shoulder. She might have put it down on the chair during their brief discussion.

With his earlier flame of youth and desire to help a fellow no-one-loves-me victim, he willingly grabbed the girly object and started his heroic walk to the Hyuga's quarters, ready to execute his heroic intentions.

* * *

[Tower Hallway]

Gaara knocked on the Hyuuga's door. He didn't hear a response as he waited for about thirty seconds, so he knocked again. "Hyuuga-san? This is the Kazekage."

Still, Gaara was left standing there with no response. Then suddenly...

BANG! CLANG! BOINK! CLUTTER! THUD!

Gaara instantly went on alert ninja mode, and didn't hesitate in kicking the door down. When he saw no one in the square room, he rushed towards the bathroom next. He quickly grabbed the bathroom's doorknob and turned it fiercely. He then strongly pushed the bathroom door open.

"Hyuuga-san, what happened?!" a genuinely worried Gaara asked.

A soft, suffering, growl. Gaara looked down to where the growl came from. AGONY. Is what he saw the moment that he looked at Hinata's down turned and squinting eyes. Her brows were scrunched up too. The sight made Gaara's heart soften and connect to her.

_My fellow no-one-love's me victim... poor you... _Gaara empathised with a scrunch of his own, non-existant eyebrows.

Then after looking at her face, his eyes trailed down her body, intending to check for wounds and the like.

_What the...! _

Gaara's eyes widened. There... in front of him... he did not know why, but he couldn't help but stare, as Hinata sat and leaned on the wall, facing him, with water dripping all over her milky, smooth, and porcelain like skin. Gaara followed as a water drop trailed from her slender neck, then down to her protruding clavicle, then down to her full, round, and generous boobs.

_B-Bo-Boo-B-Bo-ob-B-Boobs... B-Boobs_

Oh man, Gaara was liking what he was seeing! He was starting to have a strange feeling... What was it? He couldn't recognise it... but he liked it. So his eyes continued downwards.

Small and flat stomach, wide and curvy hips, little curly hair that were blocking something from his sight, toned and shapely legs. Then from down the legs, his eyes slowly went back up to her gentle face, full rosy lips, small but elegant button nose, lovely, doll-like and pearly eyes. Then down again, then up again.

Hinata, after somewhat recovering from bumping her head on the wall, noticed her lavender bag in Gaara's hand. The cause of her misfortune. She had forgotten it, and only realised it after emerging from her relaxing bath. She looked for her bag in the bathroom, in the bedroom, in the bathroom again, in the bedroom again, even activated her Byakugan, only to find it gone.

After realising that she didn't have anything to wear, she panicked and went bonkers in the head. Then she accidentally slipped on the semi-wet floor in the bathroom. Then the Kazekage suddenly came in with her precious bag. She could see her hand slowly reaching for it. In her gratitude, she looked up at Gaara with a weak and tired smile on her face, only to notice, that his eyes were busy looking at somewhere else. His eyes were wide and full of different emotions, contrasting the aloofness of the rest of his face.

_Why?_ Hinata wondered what brought those emotions in his eyes. So she followed his gaze, which went down, went up, went down, went up, then down again, up again. It repeated endlessly.

Suddenly, a movement in the Kazekage's robe caught her attention. It was like a stick poking out from inside his robe, situated somewhere in Gaara's nether region, and it point straight at her.

_Oh, that..._ It clicked in Hinata's head.

She remembered that she didn't have anything to wear. And that her towel had fallen off somewhere in her hysteric fit.

_'I-I-I-I-I-' _Hinata weakly stuttered off in her mind, her sight blurring, '-_am currently naked.'_

THUD.

Her eyes rolled back and everything went black.

* * *

Does anyone like it?

English is not my second language, by the way, so please pardon me if there are mistakes in my grammar, spelling, etc.

This story is a reverse-harem, based on a harem, where there is one male (i.e. a king or a prince) and a lot of females (i.e. wives, concubines, the women who do the chores, etc). So in this story, a reversal of a harem, there will be one female, and a lot of male. Hinata will be paired to multiple boys. Are there anyone in here who like a Hinata reverse-harem? Hope there are ( o )

Thank you for reading! Please kindly review as well. ***Fist-bump, hand-slap, back-hand-slap, tricky-hand-shake, face-palm...***

ehehe xD bye bye!


	2. With a Newbie

Summary:

Naruto finally answers Hinata's confession. Rejection. A broken-hearted Hinata accepted fate and rooted for NaruSaku instead. In her efforts to make NaruSaku a reality, she made a close bond with other boys. Her friendly support also seemed to make Naruto finally feel close to her as well. You can't get too friendly with the guys, though, Hinata. Or else, chaos would break out ;9 Hinata x Harem HinaHarem, GaaHina, SasuHina, SaiHina, ShikaHina, KakaHina, NejiHina. Reverse-harem.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

!WARNING!: This fic is rated M

* * *

Chapter 2:

With a Newbie

* * *

[In the Bathroom: Continuation]

Due to extreme embarrassment, Hinata passed out. Her head bobbed backwards, with her moist and naked body in tow. But before she painfully hits the ground, Gaara quickly kneeled down and reflexively hooked his left hand around Hinata's nape. He stayed still, while his turquoise eyes freely roamed Hinata's body. He was itching to press his finger on her rosy and plump lips. To cup her enticing large breasts. To slide his hands up and down her toned legs... But he was careful not to let his body go too near. His arm that was holding Hinata up, was stretched to its limit as well, giving them as much distance as possible.

He shouldn't. Gaara knew. But he was perplexed of why he was feeling so much heat. So much need to make bodily contact with the girl in front of him.

Gaara bent his free arm over his shoulder to reach his nape, and then he grabbed the collar of his robe. He then pulled it off of him without so much effort, and then held it in front of Hinata. He thought to cover her, both for her modesty and for preventing her from catching a cold.

_'It's just the right thing to do.' _Gaara said to himself. But as the hand with the robe was reaching Hinata, it stopped. Then it shook as Gaara hesitated, with a troubled frown on his face.

Suddenly, the robe disappeared from Gaara's view, and in its place, was the shining, shimmering, soft-looking, voluptuous, nude and sexy Hinata.

Gaara's eyes widened in shock. His head turned to the right to see his arm, rebelliously holding the robe away from Hinata. It was like... it had a mind of its own!

* * *

After several (hesitant) tries to wrap Hinata with his robe, he finally managed it and allowed himself to scoot closer to her. He let her head rest on his bent elbow, while his other arm went under her bent knees. Gaara then stood up with Hinata in his arms. He walked out of the bathroom, and then headed to the bed. He gently laid Hinata down in an upright sitting position, and then grabbed both of her shoulders.

"Hyuuga-san–" Gaara shook Hinata firmly, and then continued with, "–wake up!" He shouted with a menacing and frustrated look on his face.

* * *

Hinata jumped with a start, the same time as her eyes snapped open. Immediately, very close to her face, she saw: crimson locks, smooth ivory skin, red 'love' kanji, black rimmed eyes, intense turquoise orbs.

"K-K-Kazekage-sama!" Hinata face instantly flushed a very bright red, as she tried to scoot backwards, but was stopped as she was already leaning on the bed's head board.

"What did you do to me?" Gaara demanded, with a hazy intensity floating in his eyes. His hands remained tight on her shoulders.

"W-What do you m-mean?" Stuttered Hinata, confused and scared. What had she done to earn the rage of a very powerful kage?

Hinata's eyes suddenly shifted to her left. She caught the movement of Gaara's right hand, as it released her shoulder. Without his robe, she could now see how ripped his arms were. His hand moved down her arm and lightly grazed the side of her breast. Goosebumps appeared and she silently shivered with pleasure. His hand continued down and away from her, only to stop beside the large dent on his pants.

Hinata's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. Seeing that again made her remember how he had gotten it.

Gaara point a finger on his erect member. "Look." He ordered Hinata.

A flustered and fidgety Hinata quickly glanced away from it, not wanting to be caught staring at it. She fixed her wide eyes on his legs instead. She noticed how Gaara's knees were on either side of her thighs, as he sat on his propped up feet.

"What's happening to me?" Gaara asked.

Something in Gaara's voice made Hinata look up at him. He sounded so lost. He _looked _lost. Did he really not know about this side of the bodily functions? Hinata had internally asked herself. She continued fidgeting as she was starting to feel heat on her private parts as well. Then she felt the grip on her right shoulder tighten a bit, as Gaara's eyes narrowed expectantly at her for an answer.

"Y-You are–" Wide eyed, Hinata started.

"–e-experiencing–" Then she gulped.

"–a-an arousal, K-Kazekage-sama..."

With his deep voice, Gaara sensually whispered, "Arousal..." His sultry eyes almost hypnotising her, as he slowly leaned closer.

Extra blood rose from Hinata's neck and reach the very top of her head. She stilled in her place, unmoving like a rock. Heart pounding a hundred miles per hour. Feel it hitting her rib cage.

"How do I fix it?" Gaara asked, his face less than an inch from hers.

Gaara's hot breath on her face... she started sweating. _I-I–I-I'd... m-m-masturbate... _

"Show me how." Deep voice and hot breath.

Hinata's wide eyes locked on Gaara's black-rimmed and sultry ones.

_Did she say that out loud!?_

* * *

AYE! xD

Hello everyone! Thank you very much for all of your reviews, favourites, and follows! Thank you to the silent readers as well! I appreciate you all xD

I'm so glad that HinataxHarem is being accepted (T- T ) I've been wanting to read one. A new one. Because I've read the old ones already and I needed MOOORRRRRRE!

You guys should be able to read about the next member of Hinata's reverse-harem on the 3rd or 4th chapter (v )

Thank you very much again Neon Renaissance, waweemon, EraticMind, rcr, aquablitz766, crystalblue19, Midnight, Dotchi13, WarFlower, and KawaiiHinata-sama!

I couldn't reply to you guys, who were not logged in, so I'll put my reply to yous here :'[)

To rcr: I'm glad you liked it and found it funny! (v ) Thank you very much! I appreaciate it!

To Midnight: Ehehe (v ) thank you! Hinata, the pairing shipper! xD Ehehe, there'll be lots of them in the harem (^ _ ~ )v What a good friend Rock Lee is, right? Ehihihi xD

To KawaiiHinata-sama: YESH! You can say that again! xD Mee too! I love Hinata SOOO MUCH! xDDDDDDDDD


End file.
